Passionate Night
by Sueona
Summary: A night before the Third Kira is brought down brings much pleasure to L and Light. How will they react when the original Kira appears once again? Will their emotions of a night of passion change their plans of taking each other down? A little AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note.

Warnings: Lemon, some OOC, angst. (Rated R)

Pairings: L/Light

Summary: A night before the Third Kira is brought down brings much pleasure to L and Light. How will they react when the original Kira appears once again? Will their emotions of a night of passion change their plans of taking each other down? A little AU.

Notes: My dear friends wanted some smex between L and Light. So I decided to write them an one-shot. For kurosaki9, civichick209, twiga13, and randrews25. Thanks to my other friends who points out my mistakes and gives suggestions to me, tailor3141, darkangel105, and slowmomox. Few parts are fast paced and might not really follow the story line. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

As his tired eyes scan over more reports of deaths, the teenager thinks, "These deaths are so different from the start of the Kira case. Even with criminals dying, there are other deaths that are very different. Could L be right about this person not being the original Kira?" When he hears the chain click against the desk, he blinks and glances over to see the detective grabbing more sweets that Watari brought in only a few minutes ago.

Without turning to look over at the younger man, L speaks up, "Did you want a piece of this cake?"

Giving an annoyed sigh, Light retorts, "You know I don't like sweets." As he turns to look at the computer screen again, he desires one thing and that would be some good sleep. When he takes a fast glance over at the sweet craving detective, he notices little things that make him want a lot more than normal. While shaking his head to clear thoughts of how it would feel to touch that pale skin out of his mind, he scolds himself, "Stop it, Light. He is a guy, for god's sake."

With his thumb against his lower lip, L notices the other man staring at him through the computer screen. As he nibbles at his thumb, his black eyes glance over to find the teenager red in the face. Turning his chair around, he stares straight at Light, who quickly turns away. With a small quick grin, he tilts his head and asks in false innocence, "Is Light-kun feeling all right? You look flushed."

As he feels heat raises to his face even more, Light stutters out, "I . . . I . . . I'm fine." When he feels a cold hand, press against his forehead, he jumps back, which makes him fall off the chair. Of course, with the chain, it pulls L right down on top of him. Feeling the warmth and pressure of the older man against him, he bites his lip to stop a moan escaping his mouth.

L whispers by Light's ear, "Light-kun."

While shivers run down his spine, Light asks in a rough voice, "What is it?"

As his huge grin is hidden away from the teenager's face, L mumbles, "Hmm, I cannot get up if you do not let me go." When the other lets go quickly, he pushes up to stare down at Light's beet red face. Tilting his head, he purrs out, "Maybe we should go to the bedroom and get some _rest_ for the night."

Feeling the strong pressure in his groin area, the teenager chokes out his response, "That . . . That sounds good . . . good." When he is helped up, he turns his face away quickly. There is no way L hasn't seen his reaction. What is going on? This is L, a guy. As he feels the chain tug at his wrist, he starts to follow the detective.

After opening the bedroom door, L remarks, "Light-kun has a problem. Do you want to take a shower before bed?" With a fast glance, he notices all expressions on the younger man's face is hidden due to Light's head lowered to the floor. As he tilts his head to the side, he mentions, "It is only natural, Light-kun. You should not be so embarrassed by it."

While trying to calm himself down, Light thinks, "This is not normal or natural at all. I want . . . God. I want L to do something, anything for that matter, to me."

When the younger man doesn't speak a word, the detective gives a small sigh and moves toward the teenager. As he lifts Light's head to look at him straight in the eyes, he leans forward to notice so many emotions run across honey orbs. Sealing his lips against soft moist ones, he takes it slow even though his own body demands for a fast pace.

Leaning against the wall, the teenager is confused. One part wants to push L away quickly, but the other part wants to return the kiss. So, all he does is stand frozen in place. When he feels a hand, run over his neck, he gasps and lets an opening to his parted lips for a wet muscle to enter. Before he knows it, his own tongue battles the older man's. By one kiss, his body is on fire. Why doesn't he ever react this way with girls? Oh, he has kissed a few girls, but never went farther with them due to the fact they never turned him on. When the detective pulls away to give them time to catch their breaths, he feels saliva running down his chin. Staring into coal eyes, he asks in a rough voice, "What was . . . was that for?"

As he leans down to take another kiss, L watches amused the other turn his head quickly to avoid the kiss. When he lets his tongue, run over the ear, he purrs out, "It is very simple, Light-kun. I am attracted to you."

With shivers running over his body, Light groans softly. Why is his body reacting this way? Shouldn't he be disgusted by this attention? As he feels the older man's body press against his frame, he gasps out, "L."

Not removing his body from place, L asks, "What is it, Light-kun?"

As his eyes narrow, the teenager thinks, "He's toying with me now. He's doing this on purpose to see my reaction. Well, fuck him and this stupid damn case." Raising his hands, he pushes the detective back roughly and yells, "You, bastard! You know how wrong that was right now! I could take you to count for sexual harassment!"

Tilting his head to the side, L bites his thumb and mumbles, "So, Light-kun, did not enjoy it. That is very disturbing since I was sure he was enjoying himself a few moments ago." As he notices the fist, he moves to the side and grabs the fist before it can hit. While pushing Light onto the bed, he lies on top of the teenager.

As he starts to struggle, Light screams, "Get off of me, L!" When lips crash onto him, all thoughts leave his mind except one, "Damn, he can kiss. Where the hell did he learn that from?" Feeling something warm over his groin area, his eyes widen in surprise and pleasure to feel it rub against his sensitive area. Without control, he arches his hips to gain more of that wonderful feeling.

When he breaks the kiss, the detective feels saliva drip down his chin. Watching his suspect, he whispers, "You sure are enjoying it now." As Light leans up and crashes his lips against him, he grips the length through the pants.

Breaking the kiss to let a hiss escape his lips, Light glares at the detective and growls out, "Why did you do . . . do that?" When the hand that gripped him so painful before begins to rub him pleasantly, he bites his lip to prevent a loud moan escaping.

While hearing, some small noises leave the younger man's mouth, L feels his pants are becoming too tight. What would it be like if the other man didn't hold anything back? As he leans forward and begins to place kisses on Light's neck, he purrs, "Light-kun tastes so sweet just like one of my cakes."

While heat spreads through his body, Light pants out, "Is . . . Is that the . . . the only thing . . . thing you . . . you think about?" When he feels a hard suck, he lets out a loud moan out, "L!"

As he stops everything, which gains a whimper from Light, L leans up and states in a rough voice, "I think we are wearing too much clothes at the moment." Without warning, he pulls the clean shirt out of the dress pants. This one person amazes him and makes him curious about other things about Light. All of this time being around the younger man showed him the perfect form Light carries. As he pushes up the shirt slowly to see the tan perfect abs, he purrs out, "So perfect." Perfect is what makes the great detective see a fault within Light. Light is Kira and he knows that for sure. What could his reasoning be for wanting this killer with an innocent face? As he feels hands run under his sweat shirt, he thinks, "Because Kira is like me in every way possible." Small shy touches make him grin down at the teenager. When he feels his shirt being lift up, he responds, "I think it would be best to get something off first."

Blinking out the fire within him, Light can only respond with, "Huh?" When he hears cuffs fall with a loud click onto the floor, he looks up into coal like eyes to find reasoning behind that move. Could this detective trust him that much to free their wrists from the cuffs? Right now, he could flee and leave for good. Would he though? In the middle of sex? Oh, yes, he knows this is going to lead to sex. He feels it in his body and sees it in black eyes. When he feels his shirt taken off of his body, he shivers from the coldness in the room. Staring at L, he wonders to himself, "Would I let him take me?" Even with that question on his mind, he can't stop feeling even more excited to see this dominant side to the detective. He has seen it before but this is stronger.

While looking into honey eyes, L brushes his lips against soft ones and asks, "Has Light-kun ever had sex before?" When he notices the teenager face turns red, he doesn't need the other to answer. As he runs his finger over the hardened nipple, he hears the sweet sounding of Light's voice. Licking at the ear, he purrs, "I want to hear more sweet sounds. Let me hear those sounds before it is all over."

Flipping the detective and being on top, the teenager asks, "What do you mean before it is all over? You started this and you are going to finish it." When L chuckles, he blinks in surprise. Never before has he heard the great detective laugh. It makes him glad that he could hear the sound. As he feels soft but demanding touches over his naked skin, he sighs out, "L." What is this feeling inside of him? No other person has brought this side to him before.

As he flips the younger man back on the bottom, L snickers, "So cute, Light-kun. I have no plans of stopping." That is right. This one man has brought so much out of him. It is time to return the favor. Like every human, there are doubts lingering within him. What will happen if he continues and the time comes for him to take Light down? As lips found his, he pushes all doubts to the back of his mind. Right now, he wants to forget everything. The case can wait until tomorrow for all he cares. When hands pull at his shirt, he breaks the kiss and pulls off his shirt to toss it to an unknown area of the bedroom. As hands mold against his pale skin, he purrs out, "You like?"

Feeling hands rub along his stomach to his chest, Light tosses his head back and gives a small moan, "L. No teasing." As he feels wetness against his nipples, he buckles his hips and arches his back with a loud groan, "Oh god!" Every nerve in his body is lighting up on fire. Why? How can this man bring him to this kind of state when no other has? As fingers dance over him like playing an instrument, he hums lowly. With a growl, he grabs L by the hair and drags the older man into a rough kiss. This slow pace is driving him insane and all he wants is to be fucked into the next life.

Noting the impatience within his one night lover, the detective quickly pushes his hand into Light's tight pants. This gains a loud moan into his mouth. There is no way he will let the younger man win in this battle. As he removes his hand, he feels fingers tighten into his hair. Grabbing the hands, he pushes them against the bed above the teenager's head and orders, "Stop pulling or I will use those cuffs in a different way."

As he buckles his hips to rub against the older man, Light smirks and responds, "That sounds exciting. Don't you think, L? You want power over me." Why is he acting like this? It is almost like another side of him to play this game with L. Feeling a bite at his collarbone, he moans again. How can L bring out noises from his mouth? Who would have thought he would be so vocal during sex?

While licking at the bite, L moves his hips to rub against Light. Their pace is the same. Right at this moment, the detective knows they want the same thing and he has no plans of backing down even though his mind is screaming for him to think logically about this act. As he moves his lips over the sweaty skin, he hums his own pleasurable sounds. There is nothing more important than to explore every part of this perfect body.

Feeling a rough tongue dance over his heated skin, Light runs his fingers through black thick hair, playing over the strands. As he hears a button pop open, he groans and looks down to his groin area. The sight he sees makes him almost cum by it. L's heads is right in that area with his teeth on his zipper, teasing him to no end. When he feels his pants slide down slowly, he wants the older man to hurry up. Lifting up his hips, he kicks off his pants that were around his ankles.

Climbing back over the teenager, L stares into lust filled honey eyes. Before he can stand up, he feels his arms grabbed and is pulled down to feel the heat coming from his lover. As the body below him grinds against him, he growls out, "Light-kun wants even more and faster." With a soft bite to the lips, he orders, "Stop before all the fun is done too soon." Feeling the other refusing to listen, he grabs Light's hand and moves it over to his groin.

As his eyes widen, Light feels the older man. This isn't going to feel very pleasant in the beginning. Still, he can't help but get even hotter but feeling how big the detective really is. Feeling the need to explore too, he moves his hand to feel every inch of the detective. When he hears a small moan by his ear, he pants out, "I . . . I . . . I want you . . . you so . . . so bad."

Finally able to stand up, L drops his own pants to the floor. When he sees Light, look him up and down, he smirks and teases, "Like what you see?" The blush on that tan face makes it all worth showing a part of his true self to this person. As he slides boxers down long tan legs, he begins to place soft butterfly kisses up the creamy thighs. His nose picks up the musky scent coming from the younger man. Once more, he is on top of Light.

Grabbing the older man, Light doesn't want this to end but also wants it to move faster. As his hands quickly move up and down the pale body, he is surprise to feel strong muscles. While the detective's lips work over his skin, he moans every time, "L. L. L." To moan a letter sounds wrong but at the same time right. Ripping L's boxers off the body, he licks his lips to see every part of the other man.

Fever is making his brain fry, but L wants this person more than anything in his life. As he feels legs spread wide, he moves his head down and down. When he gets to the navel, he baths it with his tongue to only hear loud beautiful moans. This is what he wants and desires. It was always there. That little scratch, he had to itch. Whom is he fucking? Light or Kira? Then again, he really wouldn't care. Same body, same person, and same soul. As he runs his tongue across the hard flesh, he purrs to feel it jolt by a mere teasing tongue.

With a fist full of black hair, Light groans and tries to get L to take his cock into that wet warm mouth. When he feels lips around the head of his length, he sees nothing but fireworks and screams, "L!" With party open eyes, he watches inch by inch of his cock slip into that warm mouth. When he feels a hard suck, his head flies back and yells out the name of the one driving him insane, "L!"

While holding, the buckling hips down, the detective continues with his assault on the hard shaft. Running his tongue up and down, he sucks a little to send the other man into a fever. With his eyes locked up at the scene of his one night lover, he watches Light's head move from side to side, almost like trying to hold out on him. As he releases the wet cock with a pop, he leans over the panting teenager. Locking his eyes with Light's, he mutters, "So beautiful. The sight of you sends such a strong desire within me."

Staring at the detective in a whole different way, Light mumbles, "I want you." When fierce lips crash against his own, his hands grab the strong pale back. The feeling of need is too strong for him to stop this intimate moment. To break away from the entire world can be done right here and now. As his finger nails run across L's back, he moves his hips against the other.

As he breaks the kiss for much needed air, L forces thighs apart. While searching for the lube, he feels his last refrain ready to snap completely with how the younger man is rubbing against him. Opening the lube and getting some onto his fingers, he mumbles against swollen lips, "There . . . There will be . . . be some pain. I will . . . will try my best to keep the pain down."

As his tongue comes out and licks at the detective's lips, the teenager responds in a rough hoarse voice, "Don't matter. Need. Feel." Feeling a greasy finger tease his opening, he closes his eyes to focus on every pleasurable feeling instead. When the digit enter his opening, he tenses slightly until his starts to feel those talent lips move over his neck. Tilting his head to side to give L more access, he moans, "L."

While searching inside of Light, L desires for the other to moan out his real name, but he keeps his mouth shut. There are some workings of his brain. As he feels muscle loosen, he adds another digit to strength Light for something much bigger. All the while he works the young body to the highest pleasure. When he starts to suck on the nipples, he hears more sounds coming from Light. This only makes him insane. To feel the heat around his fingers makes the detective desire it was his cock feeling that tightness at the moment.

When something is hit inside him, the teenager sees stars and screams, "Ahhhhh! Yes!" Feeling that pleasure button being hit every time with those fingers, he wants something more. Sweat runs down his face, matting his hair down. As lips found his again, he realizes the fingers are gone from him. Feeling something hard at his opening, he wraps his long legs around the pale waist. While throwing his head back to feel something push inside of him, he bites his lips and closes his eyes tightly. Undescribable pain runs through his body, but he refuses to show it to the older man, in fear of the other to stopping completely. This is what he wants. To feel alive. To feel something else than numbness. Using his ankles, he pushes them into L's back to get the older man to push more inside of him.

As he is fully inside of the teenager, L leans his head on Light's shoulder to calm his desire down. It would not do well for him to move just yet. Even with how good Light is hiding the pain, he is aware the other is in pain. It is never pleasant the first time or in the beginning of sex. Feeling the inner muscles loosen a little, he moves his hips to get Light use to his size. When he hears moans instead of whimpers, he pulls back out to feel the muscles squeezing, almost trying to keep him inside the warmth.

Feeling the detective push right back in, Light screams at the top of his lungs, "Oh god! L!" Pain and pleasure mixing into one. Yet, that special place inside of him is getting hit by something larger than fingers, which is making him blinded by the pleasure. As his finger nails dig into shoulders, he tries to move his hips to meet L's thrusts.

With a hiss escaping his lips due to the nails digging into his skin, L continues to move in and out of the body below him. All he hears are the loud screams of his partial name and skin slapping against skin. As he raises the legs up to the teenager's chest, he starts to pound harder and faster. While watching, those lips form words, he kisses them roughly and hard. Tongue against tongue in an endless struggling. Just like their roles in this case.

When he feels a hand around his cock, Light screams into L's mouth. Too much heat is running through him and he knows that this will be over soon. As his hips buckles wildly in the attempt to keep up with L's pace, his head flies back to let out a yell almost sounding like an animal in heat. Feeling his body ready to spill from the over load of pleasure, he grabs a hold of the detective. As his fingers dig into the older man's back, he screams out his orgasm, "L!"

While the body below him shakes, L feels the muscles tighten around his cock in a pleasure slash painful way. Bitting down on the shoulder, he cums inside the younger man with a silent yell. Never before did he have such a mind-blowing release. As he collapses against Light, he pants and tries to calm down his racing heart.

With tears falling from his eyes, Light lets the after growl take him over. Why is he crying? It makes no sense to his mind. When he feels a hand, wipes away the tears, he opens his eyes to stare up into concern filled black orbs. What is this feeling? It is so new to him that it makes him confuse. When the detective pulls out slowly, he hisses but feels loss. There is something he wants to say but he isn't sure what it is.

As he pushes the sweaty bangs out of the younger man's face, L whispers, "Rest, Light-kun. There is tomorrow to talk." When he watches the teenager, close his eyes and hears the soft breathing to signal sleep has over taken the other, he runs his hand through his black hair. What has he got himself into? After a few minutes of staring at the peaceful face, the detective gets up and goes into the bathroom. When he walks back out, he has a wash cloth and some water in hand. In a gentle way, he cleans the teenager up and covers him.

Upstairs in the monitor room, Watari closes his eyes and turns his chair around to face the door. Ten minutes later like he thought, the door is opened. When he opens his eyes, he stares at the young man he raised to be a detective. Studying L for a little while, he speaks up in a question, "Did you get it out of your system?"

With a bitter smile, L answers honestly, "No. I want him more than anything I ever have wanted something before." As he straightens his entire body, he sighs out sadly, "But that will not happen. He and I are on different sides. Once he remembers that, he will use this against me." Walking to the monitors, he looks at the one room that has Light sleeping. With fingers tracing Light's form, he questions, "Did you know before? You do not sound surprise by what happened between him and I."

Watari answers, "I saw how you looked at him. You can hide everything from the world, but not me."

Turning to look at the man who raised him, L mumbles, "Truth be told, I on some levels agree with Kira's ideals. Still I work against him. In the end, one of us will die. The sad part about it is I hope it is me who falls." As he glances at the screen again, he continues, "Because I would not be able to handle letting him die."

Watari asks, "Are you in love with him?" When silence greets him, he replies, "Please answer."

With a serious look on his face, L answers, "Yes and it will be the end of me."

Before he can say a word, Watari watches L leave him alone. With his head held down, he knows there was nothing he could say. To tell the young man to give up on that feeling is a great sin for him to do. As he looks up at the monitors, he sighs out sadly, "Oh, Lawliet."

The next day, the task members come early. As he sits down to fall off his chair with a yelp, Light blushes since everyone is looking at him. It wasn't like he didn't realize he would be sore, but it still surprised him. With a deep sigh, he goes to stand up to have a hand in front of his face. When he looks up, he finds L standing there with a gentle smile.

Matsuda asks, "Are you all right, Light-kun?"

Giving his hand to L, Light lets himself be pulled up by the strong detective and answers, "Yeah. Sorry. I fell last night and a little sore now."

With a worry look, Yagami responds, "You should be more careful, Light."

Before the younger man can sit, L announces, "There is something I must say now before it is too late." When everyone looks at him, he continues, "I will die soon. That is plain and simple."

Light yells, "Stop talking like that! You won't die!" His mind finishes the statement, _'I will make sure of it. I will do whatever it takes to protect him.'_ Why does he wish to protect L so badly?

Giving a soft smile to the teenager, L shakes his head amused. As he straightens out, he explains, "The original Kira will appear soon. When he catches this guy tonight, Kira will set up my demise. Sadly, I will let it happen."

Yagami yells out in a rough voice, "What are you talking about!? That is stupid of you to do!"

Matsuda agrees, "Yeah. The chief is right. It makes no sense to let Kira win."

While he looks at every person in the room, L states, "I thank you all for your kindness, but I have my reasons for not stopping fate from coming onto me." When he feels hands grab his shirt tightly, he stares into honey eyes. With a soft smile, he leans forward and whispers into Light's ear for only the teenager to hear his words, "My last words to a dear friend. I love Light-kun very much."

As he releases L from his strong hold, Light stares into soft black eyes. An emotion appears in them but disappear quickly. He realizes the emotion was love. Before he can utter a word, L orders everyone to get ready for tonight's plan. While working beside the detective, he thinks over everything. Kira will kill L. L will let it happen. The older man loves him, not a friend way either. If last night was something to go on by, then the love the detective spoke off was romantic kind. Why does his chest hurt from knowing the outcome of this case? As he glances at the older man, his head spins with so many possibilities. Could he return L's feelings? Is that what he wanted to say last night? With the clock ticking closer to the time of the plan, his heart is mourning. When he feels a touch on his shoulder, he jumps startled out of his thoughts.

Giving a concern look at his son, Yagami responds, "Light, we have been talking to you for the last five minutes. Are you sure you are all right?"

Not letting the younger man speak, L replies, "We better get the plan under way. It is time for it to unfold." As he looks at Light, he thinks, "Kira. It was nice while it lasted. I hope you felt the same." Standing up, he pulls the younger man with him to get everything set up. This must work for them all.

An hour later, Light has the death note in his hands and his entire body shakes. After writing the false Kira's name on the piece of the death note that was inside his watch, he looks at L. What does he feel? The trip back to the headquarters doesn't take long and like thought he is freed from the handcuffs. While everyone cheers, he stares at the greatest detective. Now, he understands why the older man is willing to lose their battle.

With questions being asked to Rem, the god of death, L feels eyes boring a hole on his head. As he looks up, he finds Light turning his face away. When the others give worry looks, he sighs out, "This is most disturbing."

Yagami asks, "What do you mean?"

Without looking at anyone, L mentions, "I believe one or more rules are false."

Seeing Rem tense, Light reveals, "The thirteen-day rule is false." As everyone turns to him in shock, he shrugs his shoulders and ignores everything. It doesn't matter what he says now.

As he looks at the younger man, L states, "I see. Light-kun believes the same thing as I do."

Slamming his hand against the wall, Light screams, "Stop it, L! You know damn well how I know it is false!"

Aizawa asks in a confused voice, "What is going on? Did we miss something here?"

As he hides his face from everyone view, Light states, "L said he would let Kira kill him. He made that perfectly clear. I know why. I know why he would let it happen." With tears clouding his vision, he chokes out, "It is because Kira is really . . . "

L orders in a raised voice, "Stop!"

Lifting his head, Light gives a proud look and continues, "Kira is L's first real friend. Kira is me." When everyone gasps out in surprise, he mumbles, "L was right from the beginning."

When he looks at everyone, L notices the anger raising within Yagami. As he steps forward, he asks, "Why? Why did you give up? Damnit! You were not supposed to give up."

Before the teenager can answer the detective, Rem growls out, "Yagami, I should just kill you."

With a bitter laugh, Light retorts, "Do it then, Rem. But I was, sure Ryuk swore to put my name down first." It doesn't matter to him. His life is already over but that confession. Everything is over.

Aizawa speaks up, "Then Misa is the second Kira."

Light replies, "Yes but Rem will kill anyone who tries to harm Misa." When he notices his father's eyes, he explains, "I was counting on that too. Rem would kill L."

As his hands ball up into fists and shake, L growls, "I gave you the chance. Why? Why did you not take it? You could have been rid of me."

Turning to look at the one person, who honestly understood him and made him feel alive, the teenager answers honestly, "Because I . . . I . . . I was lost before and you found me when no one did. Without the memories of being Kira, I saw something I would have been blinded to if I was Kira. I saw L for whom he really was. Because of that reason, I couldn't end your life." As he lowers his head in deep shame for what he has done, he whispers, "Because I fell in love with you." Even with everyone in the room to hear his deepest secrets, he doesn't care. After all, this would be his last change to say it to the older man. Soon, he will be taken in and put to death.

Rem sighs out, "Humans are insane." When the task force looks at her, she taunts, "Ryuk will kill you long before you die in the jail, Yagami. That is the agreement between a god of death and a human. Unlike me, Ryuk doesn't care for anything but amusement. It seems his amusement is up now that you have confessed." As she looks at everyone, she mumbles coldly, "If any of you go after Misa, I will kill you."

While shaking his head, L asks, "Is there a way for Misa to stop her killings? She could lose her memories again and go back to a normal life."

With his eyes close, Light responds, "Misa doesn't have the memories back. She was only told the truth. She isn't an owner of a death note. Only Rem, Ryuk, and I know where the second note book is hidden."

Unable to hold back, Yagami punches his son hard to watch him fall to the ground. As his arm is grabbed tightly, he looks to see L give him a cold look.

As he wipes the blood from his mouth, Light looks at L and replies, "I deserve a lot more than that, L."

Looking down at the teenager, L responds, "Yes you do, but I am afraid I will not let it happen." When everyone turns to stare at him, he explains, "You are not the only one who saw something different, Light-kun. I meant my words before. Of course, I said it because I knew I was going to die. You are really something else to change all your plans. Emotions are a bitch at times."

When he enters the room, Watari shakes his head and announces, "Everything is set up and ready, Lawliet." With all eyes on him, he prays that the detective knows what he is doing. This plan might back fire some day or right now. As he glances at the teenager, he notices the blood. Without second thoughts, he walks over and lifts Light's chin up in a gentle matter. With a deep sigh, he comments, "Not even Lawliet punches that hard. You really did make some people upset."

While the old man checks over his spilt lip, Light is confused to all this information. Why is this man calling L by a different name? Why is the old man being kind to him after all he has done? What is ready and set up? Will this be his final hour after all? As he feels a cold wet touch against his lip, he jumps out of his thoughts to stare at the man, he knows as Watari.

Yagami asks in a raised voice, "What is the meaning of this, L?"

Giving a taunting smile, L remarks, "My real name is L Lawliet. My name was always in front of Kira-kun the entire time. As for what is going on, I am taking Light-kun with me."

As he steps forward, Aizawa growls, "You can't do that. Light confessed to being Kira."

While tilting his head to the side, L retorts, "I know. That is the reason Light-kun is coming with me. The case is closed as of now. It would have been closed the moment I died. I gave orders to my heirs to arrest Light-kun the moment I died. In the end, I would have won."

As he lets the old man patch his lip, Light mumbles, "Bastard."

L chuckles out, "That is not what you were calling me last night, Light-kun." When the younger man blushes, he turns to Rem and ignores the little rant his lover is giving, "Rem-san, can you collect the death note and return to your world?"

Rem answers, "I can, but Ryuk might come back to collect something."

With a nod, L mutters, "I understand. Please do take the death note back to your world. Do not worry, Rem-san, Misa-kun will not be harmed. I give my word on that." Without any more things to say, he walks over to the sitting teenager and asks, "Are you going to sit there and pout or you coming along for the ride?"

Blinking his eyes, Light asks, "Where to?" The older man only shrugs his shoulders with a silly grin on his face. When he notices Watari giving a look, he sighs out, "Doubt I have a say in the matter."

L retorts, "That is correct, Light-kun. Let's get a move on it." When Yagami steps in his way, he comments, "This is no longer your concern, Yagami-san."

Aizawa speaks up for the Chief, "You're wrong, L. This does concern us. As sadly as it is, Light is a criminal."

Watari retorts in a firm voice, "That is the reason, Yagami-kun is leaving now. He has no say and neither does any of you for that matter. If you do not trust Lawliet's motives, then you can contract your supervisors."

As he stands up, Light thinks, "Death is waiting for me. It hurts to know he would still carry on with it, but I understand why." When he feels cold metal, snap around both of his wrists, he refuses to struggle even if his mind is yelling at him to do so. This will be the last time he has life. With a look at his father, he breathes out, "I am sorry, father. Really I am."

Yagami asks, "Why? Why did you do it?"

Staring at his father's angry look, the teenager replies, "I doubt you want to hear my answer. At least the honest one." Before another punch can be thrown, he feels his body being pulled toward the door. With a deep sigh, he lets himself be dragged away. When he is helped into the helicopter, he asks, "How long do I have to live?"

As he freezes from entering, L sighs, "I do not know, Light-kun." After sitting down across from his prisoner, he states firmly, "I am truly sorry. I did not want it this way. But I am afraid I cannot stop being L, the detective due to my emotions."

Leaning back in a comfortable position, Light questions, "Do you really love me?" When the older man nods his head and gives him a true look, he gives a smile and whispers, "Then I am fine with this." As he feels lips against his, he returns it in fever.

As he pulls back, L notices honey eyes dropping. Hearing the soft breathing sound, he whispers, "Sorry." When he throws the needle into a bag, he asks, "How long will the drug last?"

Without taking his eyes off the sky since he is flying in the air, Watari answers, "At least twelve hours." When he hears a soft grunt, he states, "We talked about this. You can change your mind right now."

While giving a longing look at the teenager, the detective questions, "What would you do?" As his head lowers, he mutters, "I love him. The first time I have ever felt that emotion and it had to be to a murderer. Only if he was never Kira. Only if I was wrong this time around."

Watari speaks up, "Only ifs will never make things the way you want it, Lawliet." As he scans the sky, he retorts, "Time is running out. I cannot tell you what I would do since it is not I who is in the position to decided."

Fighting back the tears that wish to fall, L sighs, "Let's . . . Let's . . . " The tears fall any ways. As the vision of Light blurs, he continues, "Let's go to . . . "

In Japan, headlines read _'Kira was finally caught and executed by the law. L was known as the detective who brought an end to the terror known as Kira. The person's real name was never released to the public's eye.'_

As he shuts the news off, Yagami hangs his head down in shame. The others of the task force convinced him to stay as the Chief. All he could tell his family was a lie about Light working the case with him and losing his life to Kira. When he feels a hand on his arm, he sighs out, "I'm sorry for not being a good father to him."

With a shake of her head, Sachiko states in a firm voice, "You did your best, dear."

Far away from Japan, L turns off the news that was spread throughout the world. It is finally over except one thing. As he looks up to see a creature eating a red apple, he speaks, "You never answered the question, Ryuk-san."

With a dark chuckle, Ryuk answers, "Ah, it was fun while it lasted. All right. I agree. Apples are the greatest thing ever."

Throwing another apple at the god of death, Lawliet replies, "Eat to your heart's desires." As he stands up, he moves down the hallway and enters a dark room. While sitting down on the bed, he notices the clock that reads midnight.

Eyes open to find darkness and a man whispers, "So this is nothingness."

Giving a soft chuckle, Lawliet taunts, "Nothingness, huh? I really doubt a dark room is nothingness."

As he sits up quickly, the young man turns to stare where he heard the voice and asks, "L?"

While cupping the beautiful face, Lawliet whispers, "Lawliet. Call me Lawliet, my Light-kun." Before questions can be asked, he seals those sweet lips. This is his heaven even if he will descend into hell for this relationship.

Losing himself into the detective, Light breaks the kiss and questions, "Will I die soon?"

With a soft caress of Light's cheek, Lawliet explains, "You are dead to the world already but to me you are much alive. You start a new life, Beautiful."

Notes: Hope you all enjoy the one-shot. Might do something of a sequel to this, but not sure yet. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Author Notes

Reviews that I could not respond through fanfiction. Here are my responses to your reviews.

**rayray**: Everyone has their own thoughts for a story. Happy that you took the time to read my story, thanks. As for proofreading, I and about eight other people proofread the story. I know my grammar and spelling is not the greatest, but I doubt it was that horrible where others could not understand the wording. English is my first language. As for you asking if english is my second language was very insulting. Really learn how to review and give your thoughts nicely. With this one review, it almost made me not want to write again. Second read the warnings and notes, it stated that the characters would be OOC and that the story is fast paced.

**Larrikin**: Thanks for the review. Happy to hear you find the story awesome. I will try my best to get a sequel up.

**ZenaMegami**: Thanks for the review. Glad you love it and want more from me. I will do a sequel since a lot of the reviewers want it. (Blushes) Thanks. I try my hardest with the smex parts.

AN: I want to let the readers know, I will be working on a sequel for this story for those who asked for it. Thank you for all the reviews I got.


End file.
